mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
2017 Presidential Election Season Nine
2017 Presidential Election Season Eight<>2017 Presidential Election Season 11 Background The Season 9 Presidential Election took place on November 4th, 2017, with a revote on the 5th. Both the Democrat and Republican primaries were close and hotly contested. In the general election,former VP Ethan Fitzgerald (D), Adam Evans ®, and Caleb Andrew (L) faced each other. After many votes were deleted to to fraud, a revote was held between Evans and Fitzgerald.This is the second election since the First Presidential Election of MEC that is between a Republican and Democrat. This is also the third closest election after the second and fifth MEC Presidential Election. Ethan Fitzgerald has won the election with 285 electoral votes to Adams Evan's 253 electoral votes. This is the 4th consecutive Democrat win in MEC Presidential history and the second time Texas went blue, the first time being the second election. This is the GOP's best performance since Kelly's 487 electoral votes in the third Presidential Election. Ethan Fitzgerald will be inaugurated. Primaries Democratic Primary In the Democratic primary, Ethan Fitzgerald was seen as the front runner after President Kelvin Hawthorne decided not to run. Joshua Huntington entered the race and posed a challenge to Fitzgerald. After a scandal in which Hawthorne appeared to pressure Fitzgerald into resigning as VP, the president chose Huntington as VP. Later, Hawthorne briefly entered the primary race, before dropping out. On the primary day, October 28, Fitzgerald won the nomination with 60.67% of the vote. The DNC was held in Dallas, Texas. Secretary of State Braden Hart is his running mate. Republican Primary The GOP primary was one of the most vicious and negative in MEC history. Early on, Fernando was seen as the presumptive nominee, but dropped out later. Thomas Tarter, former president, also entered but dropped out, endorsing Caleb Caron, who had entered. Former President Caleb Caron went against Adam Evans, a new member of MEC from Kentucky. Both candidates used the whole campaign attacking one another in speeches and television ads. Several debates were held, and they were just as nasty. Caron accused Evans of being a "Trump copy-cat," while Evans said that Caron was a "flip-flopper" on policy. On primary day, Caleb Caron was heavily expected to win, with large polling leads. One news agency projected Caleb Caron as the Republican Nominee before early results came out. In a turn of events, early results surprisingly showed Evans leading by more than 30%. The election tightened out through the night, but when polls close, Adam Evans won by 6% in the largest primary upset in MEC history. The RNC was held in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Evans chose Speaker Jon S. Uberfeld as his running mate. General Election Prior to the primaries, it appeared that the two main parties would be the Democrats and the Libertarians. Caleb Andrew left the GOP and became the Libertarian candidate for president, choosing Democratic representative and former Speaker of the House John Lampros as his running mate. Andrew's campaign was extremely bi-partisan, with Republicans and Democrats joining the campaign. In the polls, Andrew and Fitzgerald were essentially tied, both getting 30-45%.The GOP was seen as a third party in the election. Independent Martin Ayala announced his campaign, but suddenly left the community. Benjamin Roy, a non-party affiliated candidate, also announced he was running. After the primary, Andrew became inactive, and Lampros was the only one campaigning for him. Many of his his supporters lost hope, and left for Evans and Fitzgerald. About two days before Election Day, Andrew's poll numbers collapsed, and his campaign is left in ruins, with 8% in a recent poll. The Republicans who left Andrew joined Evans, who had now chosen Uberfeld as his running mate, and campaigned ferociously for the two the night before Election Day. The other campaigns are also campaigning like mad, visiting swing states and using ads to hit their opponents. At 1:56 AM on Election Day, Andrew announced he was dropping out of the race due to a personal crisis, ending the Andrew campaign for good. Andrew endorsed Adam Evans, while Lampros endorsed Ethan Fitzgerald. Election Day Voter turnout was high, due to many new members arriving. Early exit polls showed Evans with a strong lead, but Fitzgerald slowly caught up and surpassed him. On Election Night, 24 fraudulent votes were removed, and as a result, a revote was scheduled for November 5th. Most states were called Saturday night and Sunday morning, but Texas remained too close to call. After fraud votes were again removed, Ethan Fitzgerald was declared the winner of Texas, which put him over 270 Electoral Votes. ANS Projection Gaffe The American News Station (aka ANS), a news network founded and owned by Adam Daniel, incorrectly projected Adam Evans as the winner of the Presidential election. They eventually corrected their mistake, however. Results Category:Elections